¡Con ella si!
by ThePausis
Summary: Mama, siempre critica a la hora de ver a mis conquistas, pero esta vez, al ver a la hermosa chica que destacaba en mi celular, y previendo lo que sucedía, con emoción dijo –¡Con ella si!


**Los personajes le pertecen al gran Kishimoto, con el cual estoy muy enfadada porque ha matado a Neji-kun! **

**La trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

**¡Con ella si!**

En mi casa, la situación estaba mal.

No eran problemas económicos, tampoco de salud, y tanto mis notas como las de mi hermano se acercaban mucho a la perfección.

Al cumplir mi hermano los dieciocho años, escogió estudiar medicina, sin importarle lo que piense mi padre. Y al final, el lo acepto, creyendo que yo seguiría el negocio de la familia. Si claro.

Yo nunca acepte el estudiar Administración de empresas o Ciencias Económicas, pero, a los dieciséis años, con las hormonas hasta la coronilla, deje que mi padre se haga ilusiones. Debí haber impuesto mis ideas frente a todo.

Y ahora, que faltan pocos meses para que cumpla dieciocho años y algunos mas para terminar el colegio secundario, no se que hacer. Solamente estoy seguro, de que no quiero tener el peso de la fortuna familiar en mis hombros.

Las vacaciones de verano fueron un infierno. Cada día, una discusión diferente. Papa quería hacer mi brazo torcer y yo no lo dejaría. Con el apoyo de mi hermano, que se sentía culpable por no haber elegido el destino que nuestro padre tenia para alguno de los dos, pude salir de casa.

Sabia, por mi hermano, que seria muy difícil mantener un departamento por mi propia cuenta, y mas trabajando y estudiando, pero que si ponía empeño, no seria imposible. Si el pudo lograr vivir por si mismo durante tres años ¿Por qué yo no podría?. De todas maneras, sabia que mama tomaría la costumbre de visitarme de ves en cuando, para ver como estaba y llevarme algo de mis gustos culinarios preferidos.

A finales de agosto, había conseguido empleo en un taller mecánico a pocas cuadras de la escuela, y trabajando en mañanas y tardes durante un mes, conseguí el dinero suficiente como para poder pagar la renta de un pequeño departamento cercano al colegio, tener para gastos necesarios y para ahorrar en caso de necesitar para una urgencia.

Todo estaba perfecto. Las primeras evaluaciones del año fueron sencillas y en todas tuve notas mayores a nueve, encontré momentos para hacer las tareas y los profesores tenían como siempre en mi, a un alumno muy responsable. Tenia que serlo si quería obtener una beca para la universidad. Deseaba lograr todo por mi mismo.

Estaba tan tranquilo que ni yo me esperaba que algo así sucediera. Pero después de aquel recreo, en el cual vi a aquel rostro inocente, enmarcado en el cuerpo de una diosa, nada fue igual.

Durante semanas tuve aquella imagen de esa chica en mi cabeza. Sus cabellos extrañamente rosas se dejaban llevar por la brisa fría de aquel octubre, en su boca se formaba una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba palabras entretenida con una rubia, que como ella se encontraba sentada en aquel banco, ambas con las piernas juntas, esperando que el timbre llame a todos otra vez para entrar a clase.

No sabia quien era, ni a que curso asistía, solo tenia en mi mente aquel aspecto dulce y aniñado, que nunca pensé que me atraería ni me tendría de la forma en la que me encuentro encantado.

Sutilmente comencé a preguntar entre mis compañeros el nombre de aquella chica, hasta que uno que decía ser el novio de la rubia que había visto junto a ella, y que la extraña chica de cabellos rosas se llamaba Haruno, Sakura...

Sakura... Le quedaba perfecto aquel nombre.

Pasaban los días y yo desde lejos, desviaba los ojos y la seguía con ellos mientras caminaba por los pasillos. En eso, descubrí que ella estaba en cuarto año, que no tenia mas amigas que aquella chica rubia, que parecía llamarse Yamanaka Ino, y que era muy inteligente, pues su nombre se encontraba muy cerca del mío en el cuadro de honor.

Sin esperar nada la observaba desde lejos, parecía loco pero así era feliz. Había escuchado una que otra vez, desde lejos, su dulce voz, era mas hermosa de lo que durante horas había imaginado.

Creo que durante esas semanas me note muy extraño, pues el idiota de mi mejor amigo pregunto varias veces si me sucedía algo, pero yo no decía nada. Y un día, cuando menos lo espere, alguien me empujo en el pasillo y tropecé, justo al lado de donde ella se encontraba buscando algo en su casillero.

Volteo y me miro fijamente. Allí vi por primera vez aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Con rapidez dejo aquellos cuadernos nuevamente en donde estaban y me presto sus manos para que me pueda levantar. Aunque parezca extraño las acepte y me anime a platicar.

Aquel empujón por el cual después no rezongué, abrió a algunos encuentros casuales en el pasillo y fuera del colegio.

Un tipo de confianza surgió en ambos y hablamos de nuestras familias, sobre nuestros problemas, gustos y anhelos. Claro, sin admitir, que estar con ella era uno de los míos.

El tiempo paso y hablar en los pasillos se convirtió en algo habitual, caminar por el barrio también, y note que quizás, podía dar un paso mas, para acercarla mas a mi.

En un día, a principios de diciembre, en medio de un gran frió, después de verla derramar algunas lagrimas y abrazarla protectoramente por ello, la bese. Fue nueva en mi aquella timidez, aquel miedo a ser rechazado y la emoción al sentir que ella me siguió en aquel atrevimiento. Y allí, después de mucho tiempo, me sentí completo y feliz.

En ese momento olvide que mi padre no me aceptaba, que cuando llegaría al frió departamento solo quedara una tarta de manzana, recordándome que mama estuvo allí, y que solamente era un chico que para cumplir sus sueños tuvo que escapar de lo que antes consideraba su hogar.

Ahora, aquellos pequeños y dulces labios eran su hogar.

Aquel encuentro de labios no fue apasionado pero estaba cargado de sentimientos. Y aquel fue el primero de muchos otros que lo siguieron. Cada uno distinto e inolvidable para mi.

Ella era hermosa, inocente y yo no era mas que un maldito abusador. Así me creía al sentir como ella hacia puntitas para alcanzar mis labios y poder colgarse de mi cuello para mayor comodidad.

Después de aquella tarde comencé a tener una felicidad tonta en mi interior, y de vez en cuando, se me escapaba una sonrisa igual, mas cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Un día, tuve la inspiración de tomarle una foto mientras ella se encontraba distraída, mirando a unos niños mientras sonreía, y como gran enamorado la coloque de fondo de pantalla de mi celular.

Mama, siempre critica a la hora de ver a mis conquistas, pero esta vez, al ver a la hermosa chica que destacaba en mi celular, y previendo lo que sucedía, con emoción dijo –¡Con ella si!

Luego me abrazo, y me hizo sentir muy feliz.

* * *

**Otra vez yo aquí.**

**No importa cual lean primero, pero cabe destacar que este es un poco mas profundo y confuso que "¡Con el no!"**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por mis errores ortográficos, de verdad intento mejorar poco a poco.**

**Espero que les haya caído bien este pequeño escrito y yo claro, y prometo subir mas de mis historias a la pagina xD. Tengo muchas xD**

_**Paz**_


End file.
